Busy
by The Last Moccasin
Summary: 'R U busy' O yes. Emily was very busy that night...
1. Chapter 1

**Busy**

Part 1

by _The Last Moccasin_

M+ / NC-17 || PWP, Femslash

_'R U busy?' O yes. Emily was very busy that night..._

**Pretty Little Liars** is copyright Alloy Entertainment. I am but a lowly, meddling fan.

This smut extends the last Paily scene in 'Someone To Watch Over Me' (1x20). Prelude video: youtube dot com slash watch?v=jvU3sjtTbWY

Planning to finish this before the next episode airs.

* * *

Emily raised her hand into Paige's auburn hair and broke their kiss to look into her eyes. Desire and trust flashed between them, and she pressed their lips together again. The warm puff of the girl's breath brushed down her cheek. She curled her fingers behind the redhead's ear and opened her mouth to slid her tongue across soft lips. Paige released the hand she'd been holding and pulled Emily closer as their tongues began to play, hands and mouths growing bolder as the minutes passed.

They had known each other for years swimming on the same school and club teams. But they hadn't known each other at all until the last few weeks. When Emily rejoined the team and Paige began to crack from the pressure of wanting her so badly and wanting so badly not to. It hadn't been pretty. Emily's friends would call her crazy for forgiving the redhead's brief but abusive fit of bullying.

Emily trailed her fingers slowly down and up the girl's neck. Down again to play with the small pendant necklace before laying flat over her heart. She scooted closer, and Paige slid her hands under the hem of her shirt to tentatively caress her lower back.

The change in their relationship had blindsided the brunette. But after years of noticing her outgoing team captain, and one sublime night foretelling how things could be, how each one's weakness was the other's strength, Emily's thoughts had flared 24/7 with the truth that she wanted this girl, not just her amazing body but her vibrant and struggling mind. She wanted all of her. Pressed together on the window seat in her bedroom, every kiss and quickened sigh, every stroke of their hands was more than a touch. They were a confession between hearts that had gazed across the pool at each other for longer than Emily could remember.

Paige raked her fingers gently but firmly down Emily's back beneath her shirt, and a flush of heat swept through the brunette. She dropped her hand and cupped a soft, heavy breast through the silk and scattered sequins of Paige's dress. The redhead inhaled sharply as Emily squeezed and turned her palm against the hard nipple. Her fevered thoughts were splintering, and she felt almost drunk with the need to feel soft skin. She pinched the redhead's nipple before tilting her hand to slide down the scoop of her low-cut neckline and kneed the smooth mound.

Paige gasped softly. The sound lit a firecracker in Emily's gut, and she swung both knees onto the window seat to straddle the redhead. She kissed her soundly and pushed the small dress-jacket off her shoulders, dropping a line of kisses along her collar and back to her throbbing pulse-point.

"Emily..." Paige husked. The smoky timbre sent a shiver up Emily's spine. She pinched a lock of red hair at the base of Paige's head and pulled gently, exposing more of her pale neck for exploitation. She slid her tongue up the length of it and nipped lightly, hoping not to leave a mark but not caring quite enough to stop. The girl could always wear a scarf.

After long minutes worshiping the marble perfection of that sensitive neck, Emily returned to her face for a heated, open-mouthed kiss. The brunette's ravishing had stunned Paige into a sexual languor, but she recovered in the flames of the kiss. Warm hands slid up Emily's toned abdomen to her breasts. She squeezed one and rolled the nipple of the other between her fingers. Emily felt a jolt, a slick drop of heat between her legs, and her hips rolled forward unconsciously.

Their lips finally parted to smooth their ragged breaths. They sat forehead to forehead, panting as if they'd just finished a race. Darkened eyes met. In that lightning moment they both knew. This was deep and mutual. Lust and amazement mirrored between them, and they smiled, staring into each other's eyes. Somehow the unwavering gaze was more intimate than any kiss or touch that came before it. Paige slipped her hands behind Emily's back and held her close.

"I feel like I could look at you forever," Paige murmured, "and never see everything. Like there would always be some part of you I hadn't noticed yet."

"Don't be surprised if you see a few things you don't like. I'm not Little Miss Perfect."

"You're a hell of a lot closer to it than me."

Emily's fingers combed threads of red-brown hair back from Paige's face. The girl's brown eyes sparkled as they studied Emily up close until a sad shadow passed over them. "Why did you forgive me?" she asked. "If someone else did to you what I did, they'd be fishing their teeth out of the pool drain after I found them."

"Hmm, then I hope no one makes that mistake. Are you going to do it again?"

Paige winced, regret etched deep in her features. "I'd rather cut my arms off."

"That's why. Well, not _exactly_ why. You scared me, but you weren't like that before and you're not like that now. The person you are now is the one I invited into my room hoping to make out with."

Paige smiled and took a deep breath, eyes shining with unmasked awe. "You make my heart feel like its flying." Emily grinned, continuing to stroke Paige's hair as a rosy blush bloomed on the girl's cheeks. "Sorry... That's cheesy."

Emily shook her head. "It's beautiful." She kissed the side of the girl's mouth and along her jaw to the base of her ear. "My mom won't be back for at least an hour," she whispered. Emily sucked Paige's ear between her lips, careful not to catch the small gold stud. She trailed her tongue up the curve of her ear, and the redhead's arms cinched tight around her, squeezing the breath from her once more.

Paige cupped Emily's ass in her hands and picked her up as she stood suddenly. A surprised thrill raced through Emily as the redhead carried her to the bed, laid her down, and laid down above her. Their lips met in a fervent kiss, and Emily realized that she liked the forcefulness of this girl. Liked being picked up and pinned down and kissed until she was breathless. Any last ghosts of hesitation vanished the second her back hit the mattress, pressed into the comforter under the warm weight of Paige's body.

Too soon, it lifted from her as the redhead got up and closed the bedroom door. She flicked the lights off, casting the room into darkness as their eyes adjusted to the shaft of moonlight from the window. Only their breaths and the distant rustle of leaves in the breeze outside cut through the silence.

Paige flipped her small jacket from her shoulders and let it fall down her arms to pile at her feet. She slipped her heels off of and raked her eyes over Emily's body as the brunette lay perched on her elbows. The redhead smirked. A wave of wolfish confidence flowed into her. "Take your shirt off."

Emily bit her lip as the smoky command echoed in shivers across her belly. She gave a rare, devilish smile and sat up, curling her fingers beneath the hem of her blue top...


	2. Chapter 2

**Busy**

Part 2

by _The Last Moccasin_

M+ / NC-17 || PWP, Femslash

_'R U busy?' O yes. Emily was very busy that night..._

**Pretty Little Liars** is copyright Alloy Entertainment. I am but a lowly, meddling fan.

* * *

Emily pulled her shirt up slowly past slim abs, round breasts, and smooth cinnamon skin. She drew the loose cotton over her head and tossed it to the floor, her raven hair falling to drape over her shoulders. Emily leaned back on her hands and tried to hide the sudden flutter of nerves in her stomach. She knew she was pretty, probably even hot. But 'knowing' it and seeing it proven in Paige's rapid breathing, her lingering gaze, the way she leaned against the door for support...

"I'll get cold if you stay over there."

Paige smiled. "I think you might be already."

The redhead pushed off the door and closed the distance between them. Emily scooted to the edge of the bed to meet her. She glanced at the girl's sequined dress. "Let me?"

Paige nodded, and Emily grazed her hands slowly up the back of her thighs, deciding whether to take the garment up or down. An awkward vision of getting it stuck half on and half off made her choose to go down. She stood and drew the thin straps off Paige's ivory shoulders. Slid them down her arms and pulled the low-cut top past her generous bosom. The dress bunched at its elastic waist. Emily felt her inner muscles clench at the sight of large pink, areolas swinging free as Paige pulled her arms out.

Emily sat on the bed and leaned forward to taste the velvet skin of the girl's breasts. She nipped the heavy under-curve and laved her tongue to the nipple, sucking it into her mouth. Paige's hands threaded into her hair, and the girl sighed. Emily raised her hand to cradle Paige's other breast, rubbing circles around the nipple with her thumb. Her lips wandered and devoured the first soft mound until her craving for the redhead to be naked overwhelmed her.

She placed a kiss over Paige's heart and leaned back, looking up into smoky eyes. Emily hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the dress.

Her breath hitched as it hit her that she was really about to do this. Really about to be with a naked girl in her room. In her bed. She knew it would change things between them, and Emily was suddenly glad she had known Paige for so long. Memories of past swim meets and practices, bus rides and shared classes flashed in her mind. Colored by the knowledge that they would lead here, the scenes took on a fresh karma.

Paige rested her hands lightly on Emily's. "Have you done this before?"

Emily shook her head. "I've thought about it. A lot. And read some stuff."

The redhead smiled. "I'm more a woman of action."

"So I noticed."

"Are you done thinking about it?"

"What?"

"Whether you're going to finish taking my clothes off."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the redhead's playful challenge and pushed the sequined fabric past the curve of her ass, catching her underwear in passing. She let them fall and slump around Paige's ankles and planned to look up with a satisfied smirk when her eyes hooked on the small brown triangle at the apex of her legs.

Her mouth fell open as her breath rushed out, and a flurry of battling impulses left her paralyzed. A far-off voice in her mind noted that the red hair above was dyed and she'd known it. But her drumming heartbeat drown it out beneath a loud, primal rhythm.

"Scoot back," Paige whispered.

Dazed, Emily pushed herself fully onto the bed. The redhead quickly pulled her pajama bottoms and panties off, tossing them into the shadows of the room. She crawled towards Emily and met her in a kiss. Their breasts and stomachs pressed together as Paige laid her back and moved on top of her in a frustratingly light touch. Emily broke their kiss and tightened her arms around the redhead. "Don't hold yourself up," she breathed.

"I don't want to crush you."

"It feels good. Like being hugged all over."

Emily bit her lip as Paige's full weight sank onto her from chest to toe. The redhead's flushed skin was as hot as a shirt put on straight from the dryer on a wintry day. Emily moaned when wet lips found her neck, and Paige snuck her tongue out to swirl against the tender throat.

She reached between them to massage a small breast before dropping down to explore it with her mouth. Paige pinched the nipple between her lips and pulled. She slid her hand down Emily's belly, and the brunette hips kicked in anticipation. The redhead paused to rub her stomach muscles while still focussed on Emily's tits.

The brunette was almost ready to grab her hand and lead it where she wanted it when Paige reached into the slick moisture and began to glide it lightly up and down her slit. Paige brought her face back up to Emily's, bracing on one elbow. Watching her reactions as she slid a finger inside and stretched her opening with small swirls.

Emily wondered if she should say something sexy, if that would be the right thing to do. A wanton hum escaped instead, when Paige added a second finger and began a slow, rhythmic slide. It was different from the single, agile finger she usually used on herself. Tighter and not as fast, but a smooth crescendo of pleasure began. She wondered if that was how Paige touched herself, if she'd like the same things done.

Bracing her wrist against her thigh, Paige began to push into Emily in deeper, firmer strokes. A tingling pressure bloomed between Emily's hips as the hard thrusts swayed the bed. The brunette clenched her bedquilt in her fists as the bed frame squeaked in time with them. Nothing she'd done alone had prepared her for that painfully good feeling.

The weave of their legs was clumsy, though, and after a minute Paige shifted. She pulled her hand out to spread a fresh coat of heat along Emily's pussy before returning to her core. Her pace quickened, and she moved just her arm. The flat of her palm slapped Emily's clit as her fingers filled her and curled against tightening walls.

Emily could no longer still the shameless rise of her hips or stifle the whimper in her breath. She glanced into Paige's eyes, afraid the girl might find something funny in her undoing. Paige's topaz orbs were black in the moonlight and reflected only a tentative awe. Her defenses had fallen away too, and Emily's heart clenched with the sudden knowledge that as much trust as it took to share their bodies, it took even more to share their vulnerabilities. Coupled in the throes of sex, they had only just begun to touch that part of each other.

Emily's head arched back, and her eyes slammed shut as waves of orgasm crashed through her. She writhed in euphoria for long seconds until her body sagged bonelessly into the mattress.

She reached down to still Paige's hand and held her inside as an aftershock shivered through her. Lazily, Emily opened her eyes. Her breath evened, and she turned to face the redhead with lidded eyes. Paige smiled down at her in wonder, surprised and pleased with herself. The brunette memorized her face in that unguarded moment, free of stress or ego, moonlight curved across her cheeks.

She guided Paige's hand up to her mouth and kissed her pale wrist. The smell of cum on slender fingers sparked Emily's libido, and her rising alertness brushed the post-coital haze from her mind. "You're shaking," she murmured, weaving their hands together.

Paige gave a small, almost shy laugh. She leaned down to reply with a kiss. The tenderness slowly revved Emily's hunger. Paige gently bit Emily's lip, and the scales of aggression tipped. She rolled the redhead beneath her suddenly and pressed her thigh into her sex. Cool air slapped her back, and she felt Paige's lips curve into a smile against her own...


End file.
